gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-007 Arios Gundam
Gundam Kyrios' successor unit. Similar to the Kyrios, it has the ability to transform in between mobile suit form and an aircraft form for high speed combat. This is the replacement mobile suit for Allelujah Haptism. Combat Characteristics Mobile Suit Mode Just like its predecessor, it carries a twin beam rifle as it's primary weapon and a pair of beam sabers for melee combat. Arios' forearms contains sub-machine guns for rapid fire to spray a hail of beam fire against enemy units and can attack at greater speeds. It carries two GN Beam Shield emitters on its shoulders that can generate a protective GN field, thus a physical hand-held shield was not made. Its weakness lies with the pilot of Arios, Allelujah. He is no longer the super solider he used to be, having received a head injury after Operation Fallen Angels. The unit is unable to reach it's full combat potential because of it. Arios was later fitted with a GN Heavy Weapons attachment. It sports a more powerful new beam rifle and dual back-mounted missile launcher packs to increase combat potential and survivability . Arios can now vaporize enemy MS units with a single shot and manage more enemy units with missiles that can destroy or divert off enemy combatants. Flight Mode The new fighter body of Arios is meant for high speed flight and combat. The unit also duals as a semi-mobile armor against enemy units. Kyrios originally had a GN Shield that could transform into a pincer claw weapon that could grab enemy units and destroy them with an electro-blade. While Arios has no physical shield, the pincer-claw aspect was incorporated into the design of the front body of Arios's fighter form. When transformed, Arios can grab enemy units and can either remove a mobile suit out of the combat zone or literally clip them down with its GN particle infused pincer. To increase the effectiveness and survivability of combat, GN Archer was added to Arios' overall arsenal. The unit was originally meant to be a new generation of Kyrios' GN Tail Booster, but CB engineers evolved the design of the tail booster into a transformable MS unit for Arios. GN Archer is still a Tail Booster unit, granting Arios greater speed, maneuverability, and additional firepower with GN Missiles; the GN Cannon aspect of the original Tail Booster was never incorporated. GN Archer can break off from Arios for independent combat to help relief Arios on missions, but need to return to Arios to recharge as the unit is dependent on GN particles. Armaments GN Twin Beam Rifle The GN twin beam rifle is the main weapon of Gundam Arios. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. One of the barrels is movable, so Arios can attack the ground when in flight mode. Compared to Kyrios' weaker sub-machine rifle, this beam rifle can severely damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the Ahead. In episode 15 of the second season, Arios is shown to have a second GN twin beam rifle though for unknown reasons it is never seen or used again. GN Beam Saber Located within the sides of Arios' thighs, the compartment will fold forth for Arios to use in melee combat. The beam emitted is sufficiently strong enough to destroy a GNX's lance. Due to Allelujah's preference over energy weapons, the beam sabers aren't used in most combat situations. GN Beam Shield These parts are equipped on both of Arios' shoulders. This new defense system is capable of generating a barrier of GN Particles, thus a hand carried shield is not used. Unlike the GN Field Barrier, it has offensive capabilities. In fighter mode, its front section can open to ensnare an enemy before cutting it in two with beam energy. GN Vulcan Built in the front part of the flying mode, low attack power, used for intercepting missiles. GN Sub-Machine Gun Twin-barrelled beam sub-machine guns mounted in the forearms. In use, the forearms pop open to reveal each gun - similar to Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket's RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex's" gatling guns. GN Long Beam Rifle The GN long beam rifle is a newly added weapon to Gundam Arios' arsenal. It replaces the commonly used GN twin beam rifle in combat. This new rifle is larger in size, length, and packs greater destructive power. This new weapon looks like a semi-GN cannon, capable of firing a powerful single beam that can vaporize a GNX whole. GN Booster Unit A new power-up component added onto Arios by CB engineers, it duals as a GN-thrusters and a GN missile launcher pack. The missile launcher rest at the forward section of Arios in fighter mode and transforms as a missile launcher backpack in MS mode. The booster unit is similar to Kyrios' GN Tail Booster, but can be used in between fighter and MS forms. The component overall adds speed, firepower, and maneuverability for Arios. GNR-101A GN Archer It's Arios' GN Tail Booster-like unit and partner in battle. GN Archer adds speed, firepower, and maneuverability to Arios in fighter mode and act as combat relief when in MS mode. The unit is powered by a large GN Condenser(s) and periodically requires docking with Arios to recharge. System Features Trans-Am System Trans-Am grants Arios 3x it's normal capabilities. It's overall speed, power, and strength is temporarily increased at three times its normal specs. Arios can also extend its Trans-Am capabilities to GN Archer to make the unit one of the fastest and maneuverable unit in battle. Trans-Am was improved onto Arios as it can be deactivated as quickly as it was executed for momentary increase in combat capabilities. Trans-Am can still be executed to the limit of the GN Drive's particle generation, but it would leave Arios in a compromising tactical situation as it would be temporarily weakened until it's GN particles fully recharge. Variant GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios This MS configuration is when GN Archer is docked on top of Arios Gundam. It acts as a GN Tail Booster component to Arios to give the Gundam greater speed, firepower, and maneuverability. GN Archer itself is a transformable MS unit, but it can't transform or combine with Arios in MS form. GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon *Specifications: **Unit type: Transformable Ariel Combat Heavy Armed MS **Model Number: GN-007/AL **Overall height: 19.1 meters **Overall weight: 81.5 metric tons (Ascalon equipment: 30.1 metric tons) **Equipment: GN Drive, Trans-Am system **Armaments: ***GN Sword ***GN Beam Cannon ***GN Missile Container x 2 ***GN Twin Beam Rifle ***GN Beam Saber x 2 ***GN Vulcan Gun x 2 ***GN Sub-Machine Gun x 2 Featured in Gundam 00V, Gundam Arios Ascalon is the proposed upgrade to original Arios by equipped with the 'A'sca'l'''on parts. The Ascalon upgrade is focused on flight mode, adding three new sets of weapons to Arios, a large ''GN Sword, a GN Beam Cannon and dual missile launcher packs on its back. By staying in flight mode, it will be more effective at charging the GNR-101A GN Archer's energy. This idea is reflected in Arios Ascalon's new red on white paint scheme. Although additional weapons are extremely powerful, the GN beam cannon has only equal firepower to GN-005 Gundam Virtue's GN Beam Bazooka. Only the missile launcher can be used in MS mode. Furthermore, the shoulder GN Beam Shield has to be removed in order to install the GN Beam Cannon. The Ascalon plan was eventually scraped with only GN missile containers carried onto the Gundam as GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam History Development After the disappearance of Allelujah Haptism and Gundam Kyrios, only Kyrios' GN Drive was recovered from the battle. The solar furnace was kept either at Lagrange 1 or Lagrange 3 until another Gundam could utilize the drive. In between the 5-year hiatus of Celestial Being, Arios Gundam went into production. Arios was ready to roll out by 2312 A.D. without a pilot. Arios was kept in Lagrange 3 until they discovered Allelujah Haptism's location and deployed it on automatic pilot to rescue the Meister. Aftermath With Allelujah absent,the Arios is suggested to have been kept in Celestial Being's resource satellite for future use. External Links *GN-007 Arios Gundam on MAHQ *Arios Gundam on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Category:Anno Domini mobile suits